


愿望  Wishes

by linzhishu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文是送给最终之章的……咳咳，新年礼物。<br/>我知道欠得太久了，但终究还是完成了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	愿望  Wishes

佐助没有告诉过任何人，他有一个愿望之神。

起因只是他独自到小树林里去练习，然后发现一只受了伤了长着翅膀的小……女孩？还不足他巴掌大。  
他以为是谁家的忍兽，帮她治了伤，然后她说，可以帮他实现三个愿望。  
“除了复活死者，我可以实现一切愿望。”  
自称愿望之神的女孩说。

小小的佐助当时没有相信，但他还是许了个愿，他的愿望是，明天哥哥的任务取消，哥哥可以留在家陪他。  
他的愿望实现了。  
这个连续任务的前一环出了问题，消息走漏，卧底的木叶忍者身死，后续任务全部停滞，计划里的每一个都被暂停职务，回家侯职并等待审查。鼬也是。  
有了空余时间后鼬确实陪佐助训练了。但死去的忍者是他的前辈，鼬独自坐在房间里默默地擦苦无的样子，让躲在门缝里偷看的佐助感到胸口非常堵闷，不知道能说什么。  
这几天父亲的忙碌、兄长的抑郁、家里的低气压，让他隐隐明白，鼬留在家里并不是好事，他或许做错了。  
“好了，佐助，别站在那儿了。”  
早就发现佐助的鼬抬手叫他过来。  
“对不起，哥哥。”  
佐助磨磨蹭蹭地走到鼬面前，道歉。  
“为什么？”  
“是因为我希望哥哥留在家里陪我，哥哥才不能出去的。”  
“傻孩子。”  
鼬失笑，戳了戳佐助的额头。  
佐助想分辨，却又不敢再说了。

第一个愿望的实现，让佐助感觉到，这种实现愿望的方法并不是好东西。  
即使后来他有很多愿望，包括交到新朋友、成绩提高、天分增强、父亲多注意一些自己等等，都没有再向这个小小的神灵许过愿。  
等长大之后，他偶然知道这一次愿望的后果，登时脊背发凉。  
神灵所许的捷径，当然让他感到无比诱惑，他有过十分动摇的时候，最希望能够实现的，就是父亲重视自己超过哥哥，然而按这个愿望之神的做法，恐怕是直接让鼬“出意外”死了吧。  
有的时候，他也想过，那时就这么许了愿，让一切悲剧都终结在没发生之前，让鼬永远作为好哥哥留在他记忆里，是不是会好一点。

没有许下第二个愿望的佐助却没有失去愿望之神，她说，在完成佐助的愿望之前，她会一直留在他身边。  
这对佐助来说是比一个虚无缥缈、不知道以怎样方式实现的愿望更好的消息。他多了一个玩伴。  
即使小愿——他这样叫这位神灵——不能给他任何帮助，但哪怕经常和他说说话，也让他觉得生活有意思多了。  
无论父兄忙碌忽视他的时候，还是灭族后一个人在空寂的宇智波大宅，都是小愿一直陪着他。  
他追寻灭族的真相、追寻鼬的足迹，直到站在鼬的面前，当面向他问出来。  
他可曾对鼬绝望过？  
维持着用刀穿透石座上鼬的身体的姿势时，他说：“那天晚上的事情……当时年幼的我，一直认为是个幻影。我真的想认为……自己中了厉害的幻术！”  
他靠着这个微薄的想法，一边憎恨着鼬，一边怀念着鼬，追逐着鼬也追逐着真相。  
“但那却是个现实！”

这就是他能知道的一切吗？他的痛苦、他的挣扎、他的憎恨，都只是为了成就那双至高无上的眼睛！  
“佐助，原谅我吧……”  
很轻很轻的这句话后，他的左眼被鼬挖了出来。  
很疼！  
很疼！很疼！哪怕从幻境中脱身而出，完好无损的眼睛也不能摆脱这种痛苦，仿佛八年来日夜纠缠的痛苦憎恨终于找到一个发泄口，要冲破他的眼眶。  
鼬的月读被他破解了，但他所有的期冀和幻想的余地也都被鼬打破了。  
捂着半边脸颊，痛苦和惊惧让佐助久久无法抬起头。  
“小愿。”  
他蠕动嘴唇，没有发出声音地说：  
“实现我的第二个愿望吧。”

挑战神之领域的愿望，除了死者复活，还有一个。  
时光倒流。

佐助回到了初见小愿的那一天。  
这是他在进入宇智波密所前，就和小愿约定好的愿望内容。  
回到六岁的自己身体里的佐助趴在森林里新鲜气息的土地上，痛哭失声。  
杀了宇智波鼬。  
茫然、痛苦、欣喜……各种情绪交织在一起的思维中，这个念头无可抑制地冒了出来，然后痛恨袭卷佐助的全部精神。  
他从来没有过那么强烈的愿望，杀了他！  
杀了鼬，一切悲剧都不会发生了！他的一切痛苦都不会发生了！  
尽管佐助现在只是一个六岁的小孩子，他可以依仗的能力现在一样也没有，但现在的宇智波鼬对他一点防备也没有，总有办法杀了他的。

擦干眼泪，细心地把自己打理成训练完的样子，佐助遮去泪痕，收好忍具包，转身往回走。  
刚刚回到属于孩子的身体里，让他连行动都有些别扭，但他已经迫不及待想再见到父母了。  
走向家中，他敏锐地发现村民们看他的视线有些异样，有点像他上一次被灭族后的情形，让他有些不舒服和不详的感觉。  
他加快了脚步，然后听到飘来的村民的闲谈：  
“真可怜，这么小就失去父母……”  
“还好他哥哥很能干……”  
佐助只觉得头皮发麻、脊背发凉：  
“小愿！这是怎么回事？”  
除了他之外的人类听不到的幼细女声在耳畔响起：  
“我说过，复活死者是我做不到的事。”  
佐助顿时明白了。  
哪怕他回到了过去，但这个过去是以他为轴的，在他的未来里已经死了的人，这个过去里也不会存在。  
佐助浑身发寒。  
“佐助！”  
熟悉又陌生的声音喊在喊他，佐助抬头，无数次在梦里出现的，少年时温和的鼬站在他面前，关切地问：  
“又自己去训练到这么晚吗？”  
这是重来……他是真的关心自己……  
亲眼见到关切着自己的哥哥，佐助才明白，过去被改变后，他的来路也改变了。  
如果见到的是他真正过去里的哥哥，鼬，即使仍然只是他的哥哥，他也可以下杀手，但是这个不一样。  
他仍然没有了父母，但这一切，都跟这个哥哥没有关系……  
佐助努力说服着自己，在未来强行破解月度、回到过去、忽喜忽悲的巨大打击，让佐助的精神不堪负重，终于在这一刻达到了极致。  
佐助昏了过去。

醒来之后，被哥哥逼着保证不再罔顾身体地训练，佐助的新生活开始了。  
如今的这个木叶村，四代、三代、自来也、大蛇丸都死了，火影是纲手，宇智波一族，早就在持续至今的战争中没落了。  
就在不久前，父母也在前线去世，现在只有他们两兄弟在宇智波大宅相依为命。  
这个似是而非的世界，让佐助又陌生，又战栗——因为兴奋。  
他可以把属于宇智波的荣光挣回来！和哥哥一起！  
鼬已经是上忍，佐助也在战时紧急学校里训练，上战场也就是两三年里的事而已，佐助靠着重来的优势，还把这个时间提前了。  
和鼬一起并肩作战，这是他很小时就已湮灭在了痛苦中的期盼。

大大小小的战争延绵不断，这是忍者有史书以来延续最长的战争，最后的宇智波兄弟都在战争中成人了，并且把宇智波的威名传播到大陆上的所有国家。  
相继的，两兄弟在战场都开了万花筒。  
如今佐助已经知道，万花筒的末路只能是走向失明，但他已经决意，在战场上发挥自己的所有能量。  
同时为了不走到最坏的地步，他开始瞒着鼬偷偷搜寻，另一个未来里只在鼬口中出现过一次的“宇智波斑”。

佐助没有想过这一世会再一次与鼬为敌。  
发现端倪并且证实时，佐助的手无法抑制的颤抖，他不愿相信又不能不相信，近期慢慢把村子的情报流传出去的，是鼬。  
他竟然忘了确认，在这一世的鼬心里，有多少对于木叶和宇智波的忠诚呢？  
以敏感的身份，佐助抢到了追捕鼬的任务，但他急切的心情也在鼬的算计中，这只是为他一个人准备的陷阱。  
“你想要什么？”  
被擒的佐助问，他忠于的并不是木叶而是宇智波，所以他一定要问清楚，他唯一的血亲在想什么、目标是什么。  
“我想要……”  
鼬露出似笑非笑的表情，与佐助对视。  
佐助突然明白，鼬不是在与他对视，而是在看着他的眼睛！  
已经远离他的黑暗噩梦突然间再次涌来，佐助痛恨那样的记忆，痛恨那样的未来，但他冰凉地感到，历史重复了。  
鼬需要他的万花筒。  
“对不起，佐助。”  
鼬说：  
“我们的父母、宇智波全族，都是被木叶害死的。”  
佐助不是小孩子了，两世为人、久在战场，他一听就明白，并且相信。  
“我必须要报仇。只有斑能帮我。”  
鼬专注地抚摸着佐助的眼眶：  
“我必须带着永恒的万花筒去见他。”  
鼬站了起来，俯视着倒在他面前的佐助：  
“把你的眼睛给我吧，我的弟弟！两双万花筒只能成就一双永恒的万花筒。让你的眼睛和我合为一体吧！”  
鼬以强烈的疯狂的悲悯口吻说：  
“去陪父母吧，佐助，活在这个世界，太可怜了。”

佐助仰躺在地上，目不转睛地看着鼬。  
他的哥哥。  
全都是为了他的眼睛。  
不管怎么重来，不管什么情况，都是为了他的眼睛。

痛苦从每一条经络、每一丝查克拉中缠绕他，疯狂的憎恨像羊水一样把他包围了，这才是让他安心的地方，他怎么会以为可以抛弃、远离它呢？  
对鼬的憎恨、对木叶的憎恨、对整个荒谬的世界的憎恨、对给了他这样世界的小愿的憎恨，全部缠绕在一起，让佐助的瞳术爆发出强烈的力量。  
更让他想要狂笑又痛恨自己的是，他来这里，本来就是留了后手的。

佐助知道自己就像一个孤魂野鬼。  
他不可能再会木叶，也不可能去找斑，要去找大蛇丸也来不及了。  
而原本陪伴他的鼬，现在正是他最大的敌人。  
朝夕相处让佐助比上一世更加明白鼬的力量，鼬早有准备，看上去还有斑的帮助，他能够逃多久？  
但不想给他。  
佐助按着自己的眼睛，用力到想透过眼皮把眼珠挖出来，不甘和怨愤让他死也不想把这双眼睛让鼬得到，他宁愿让恨他的哥哥拿到，也不想让这个和他相依相伴这么多年的哥哥拿到！  
佐助为他的想法吃了一惊。  
静默很久之后，佐助看向默默跟在他身边小愿。  
这个神灵一直都是这样，默默在他身边，看着一切发展。在他希望的时候，可以陪他说话，在他许愿的时候，实现他的愿望。  
佐助许下了第三个愿望：  
“再把时间倒回一次。”  
他对小愿说：“倒回到我向你许第二个愿望之前。”

佐助睁开眼的时候，他正靠坐着一颗大树，身上的宇智波族服不知何时变成了音忍俯视，草雉剑被挂在腰侧。太阳已经开始偏西。  
重吾、香磷和水月都在他身边。  
身体上已经熟悉了他们的气息，多年身处战场而习惯性紧绷的精神却很难放松。但佐助疲倦的一动也不想动，他不自觉喃喃出声：  
“鼬……”  
香磷马上回应到：  
“嗯，我们也差不多该启程去密所了。”  
佐助慢慢站起来：  
“我不去见他了。”  
蛇小队的成员们一齐盯住佐助，不仅对佐助放弃如此明显的执念而意外，也都诧异于佐助声音的平静。  
佐助不打算解释什么，干脆利落地打发重吾和水月走了，反正他现在不需要他们为自己效力，他们也有能去走的路。剩下香磷，香磷赌咒发誓无论发生什么一定要留在他身边，但佐助还有事要她办：  
“你代我去见一趟鼬，帮我把礼物交给他。”  
佐助无声无息地笑了，香磷看着这个笑容，突然间毛骨悚然，说不出任何话。  
“还有帮我带一句话。”

面对着空旷的宇智波密所，鼬等来的却不是佐助，而是佐助身边小队里的一个女孩子。  
“佐助说他不来了。”  
名为香磷的年轻女孩脸色惨白，摇摇欲坠，开口的声音竭力才能不发颤。  
鼬在心里皱眉，佐助发生了什么？  
“我代佐助来传话……和送礼。”  
香磷向着石座上的鼬摊开手：  
“佐助说‘这是你想要的，以后不要出现在我面前’。”  
她的手心画着一个封印阵势，摊开手指后，一个透明的皿管从她手心浮起，大半管液体里，漂浮着一对血红的眼睛，从瞳心圈中，展开樱花一般的六道黑痕。  
香磷很难形容宇智波鼬这一刻的表情，仿佛一切已知的未知的情绪都从那张脸上被剥夺了，只剩下一片空白，然而就像黎明前最深的黑暗、风雨前令人窒息的宁静，那空白下不是一成不变的，他的查克拉一瞬间狂暴得让香磷的感息受了伤！香磷呼吸不了，怎么会有人有这样混乱的查克拉？混合了那么多的痛苦悲哀和痛恨，她几乎以为看到了一只尾兽！  
出示那件“礼物”时，香磷按佐助要求的，调动全部的精神力和感息仔细注意着宇智波鼬的表情，只是在一瞬间让她全身僵硬的疼痛后，如同凌厉的风从身前刮过，宇智波鼬掠到身前，她手心的皿管已被他一把夺走，压力下香磷根本就不敢抬头看他的表情，目光只来得及停在他手上，他握得太用力，以至于一到他手中，皿管就破裂了，碎片和器皿碎屑顺着他苍白的手留下，那一对眼瞳却平安地留在他手中，完好无损。

 

把眼瞳从自己的眼眶中取出来时，佐助对身边尚未离去的神灵说：  
“小愿，你再给我一个愿望吧。”  
没等小愿声明愿望的数量，佐助就说：  
“这次我跟你换。”  
他知道，无偿的愿望已经用完了，但这一次他甘愿付出代价换取，只是小愿在他身边这么多年，从来没有表现出需要什么过，佐助问她：  
“你要什么呢？”

无论小愿要什么，都决定给她的佐助向她所要的，是一种毒。佐助把它放在了“礼物”里，鼬要是碰一下，就死定了。  
一种绝对不可能被察觉、绝对不可能救过来的毒。  
这可是他付了昂贵的代价才换来。他提出的愿望都被实现了，小愿不会让他失望的。

佐助坐在大树下，仰头靠着树干。  
他眼前的世界终于只剩一片黑暗。  
佐助无声地笑起来。  
他知道，鼬心里是有他的地位的。做了两世兄弟，他多少明白鼬是什么样的人，如果说鼬在这世上在意谁，最重视的一定就是佐助了。  
只是什么都比不上一双万花筒，鼬不是会被感情左右的人，会为了各种原因放弃他。  
看到他的眼睛鼬会是什么表情呢？

周身的空气慢慢不易察觉地微微冷了，即使什么都看不到，佐助也能感到，天暗了下来。

 

于2012.03.02

**Author's Note:**

> 本来说要写一个超虐的短篇，但看来我没有写虐文的天分。  
> 佐助最后那句话来自某位不愿具名人氏。  
> “各种半截轮回重生，偏偏总是刷不到真相揭露，结果越轮回越糟糕，越重生越误解，最后彻底扭曲了”这个设定来自章，我发挥得不够好。现在这个诡异设定就是我没有章的凶残功力，对我这个杯具笔力不断妥协后的成果。  
> 话说我很苦恼，这篇的设定到底该是“暗黑”呢，还是“悲剧”呢？  
> 想看原始设定诞生的可以来这里：  
> http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=1354743&chapterid=19  
> 大家一定要知道，这么变态的东西我是想不出来的，我的人品很好的！


End file.
